Nations:Getting Started
When you create your nation you will be taken through a short tutorial that will teach you some of the most basic skills required to play. However, there are some important things new players should know: *"Turns" are how the game progresses with each turn lasting 1 hour. (Note: you are able to do anything you want, the turn concept only affects the trading between you and other nations, population growth and factories) *"PC" stands for production capacity. This is how your resource production is calculated. Each factory gets 1 Production Capacity every 30 minutes. This means a Sawmill (which produces 2 Building Materials per PC) can produce 4 Building Materials every turn (hour). *Each factory can only store a maximum of 24 hours worth of Production Capacity. This means 1 Sawmill can store a maximum of 48 Production Capacity (you should collect your resources at least once a day, if you don't collect them, the produced resources after the capacity was maxed out will simply vanish.) 'Creating Your Nation' After creating an account, you will be able to create your very own nation. During the Nations Public Test Realm, new continents were introduced for that particular time period. The continents Morrissey (its equivalent being Westberg), Jocke (Amarino), Håkan (San Sebastian), Olle (Zaheria), and Bjella (Tind) were all made just for the PTR Beta.After creating your nation, you cannot change any of the above nation parameters yourself other than the flag. You can, however, delete your current nation and create a new one under the same account name. Basic Features The Resources Italicized resources are considered rare, '''bold' resources are considered legendary..'' Each continent has a specific natural resource that you will usually be able to exploit (the Pros and Cons of each can be seen when you first create your nation). You can only find a certain amount of non-renewable resources (cows, coal, fish etc), flora is renewable and does not expend. It is recommended that you always try to stock up on nonrenewable resources before you run out. To find more natural resources, here are a few options: * Expand Borders will give you the ability to discover new land (mountains, forest, tundra, etc) and with that new land comes new exploitable resources (For example, you found all the available metal so you Expand Borders to find 2,000 tons of Iron). * Land Expropriation will expropriate land from your nation's private owners to gain natural resources. It usually cause unhappiness to your landowners resulting in lesser population growth for a period of time. * Declaring war to another nation will allow you to demand annexation of land if you are victorious. However, it is not recommended at the start as it is the most costly option. The continent you select can have an impact on the type of resources you find. However, it should be noted that each continent has both positive and negative aspects and, if you require a particular resource, you can always trade with another nation and sell your own excess resources. When you select your continent, you will be assigned a set amount of natural resources (land, forest, lakes, rivers etc). Players should note that if you feel that your total natural resources are scarce (a few natural resources should start with at least '''100km'. eg: 100km mountains), you can delete your nation and try again. ''-Player Tip For more information on continents and their resources, follow the link to its page here! Finding Natural Resources Your flora, fauna, mined and/or rare resources are discoverable using Resource Discovery Items. To buy Resource Discovery Items: #Navigate to: Items > Buy Items #Sort items by Resource Discovery from the drop-down menu at the top right hand corner. #Click "Buy" to buy the item then select the quantity, and click "Buy" again. #Use the item by clicking on the item's name in your inventory. Pro tips: First, buy and use 10 only. If the Analysis result is positive, then buy and use 100 until the Analysis result is negative. Afterwards, stop using that discovery item again until you have expanded your nation. -Player Tip Non-beginners: If you are trying to find some rare things like crude oil, even though the Analysis result is negative, you should not give up. The resource can sometimes be really hard to find. You will be given a hint as to how much is left (traces of oil were found) (it is likely we have found all oil). -Player Tip Understanding Buildings In order to use your founded and exploited flora, fauna, mined and/or rare resources, you will need buildings. Buildings are sorted into 3 kinds: Civil, Military and Science. Using the In-Game Auction System Overall there are two types of resources: * Natural Resources * Produced Resources You can buy/sell Produced Resources and Raw Resources in the Market, Commodities Exchange and Resource Exchange respectively.The only resources you can't buy in the market are the Land Type Natural Resources. For buy orders: * Competition is the highest price another player is willing to pay for the resource * Buy now is the lowest price another player is willing to sell the resource for For sell orders: * Competition is the lowest price another player is willing to sell the resource for * Sell now is the highest price another player is willing to buy the resource for Joining an Alliance Alliances are an important diplomatic and military game mechanic. Nations in the same group may send divisions of units to support one another against common enemies. Each alliance member may send a maximum of ten units. To join one, go to "The World" > "Alliances", click on the one you want, click on "ACTIONS" than click request membership. Each alliance may set membership to either private or public meaning, anyone can automatically join a public group, but must request membership to a private alliance. Alliances represent player diversity and strength inside the game, that is why they can be separated into very distinct groups. * First Tier: Alliances that universally matter to the future of the games political standings, similar to immense corporations, "globally renowned brands". They are the suns inside the Nations universe, other alliances revolve around them. * Second Tier: Weighted and set alliances who have an ordered set of actions. This is where the bulk of international politics occur. * Third Tier: Growing alliances with a set ideal, but not enough international strength to make a huge difference. Most likely treatied under protection by a stronger faction. * Micros: Groups, not alliances, with no set goals in mind. Perhaps it could be modeled after the leader's favorite fandom, or even just a group of mercenary raiders. Advanced Features Diplomacy Types of Treaties *'Non Aggression Pact' or NAP is an agreement by which multiple alliances agree to coexist peacefully and not attack each other. NAPs are often the basis for declarations of neutrality between groups. *'Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaties' (often referred to as PIAT's) are a type of interalliance treaty wherein the signatory alliances agree to peaceful coexistence, to share intelligence as necessary, and to provide aid under certain circumstances. *'Optional Defense Pacts' (often referred to as ODP's) are a type of interalliance treaty wherein the signatory alliances may optionally defend each other if attacked, though such action is not required as it would be for a MDP. One variation of an ODP is the Optional Defense and Aggression Pact (oDAP/'ODoAP'/'ODAP'), wherein an alliance may both optionally defend another if attacked and optionally participate in aggressive actions with other signatories. *'Mutual Defense Pacts' (often referred to as MDP's) are a type of interalliance treaty wherein the signatory alliances agree to defend each other from attack by other alliances. There is also a variant of the MDP and you may see it sometimes as MnDP. MnDP is the acronym for Mutual Defense Pacts that have a non-chaining clause in them. The non-chaining clause is put into some MDoAP or MADP's so that if one signatory assists another alliance via a separate treaty, the treaty with the non-chaining clause becomes optional. These are used to limit to expansion of conflicts if people don't want to be involved for one reason or another. *'Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts' (often referred to as MDoAP's) are a type of interalliance treaty wherein the signatory alliances agree to defend each other from attack by other alliances. Optionally, they may support each other in wars of aggression, but this is not required. There is also a variant of the MDoAP and you may see it sometimes as MnDoAP. MnDoAP is the acronym for Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pacts that have a non-chaining clause in them. The non-chaining clause is put into some MDoAP or MADP's so that if one signatory assists another alliance via a separate treaty, the treaty with the non-chaining clause becomes optional. These are used to limit to expansion of conflicts if people don't want to be involved for one reason or another. *'Mutual Aggression and Defense Pacts '(often referred to as MADP's or '''MDAP's) are a type of interalliance treaty wherein the signatory alliances agree to defend each other from attack by other alliances and to support each other in wars of aggression. What is a Bloc? *A bloc is a collection of alliances that collectively agree to either '''MADP, or a MDoAP, to each alliance. Gear Crafting References __FORCETOC__ Category:Guides